Death Hunter (3.5e Class)
Death Hunter Standing in the forefront in the fight against the Undead, the Death Hunter is a veteran of countless skirmishes against zombies, ghasts, and mutated abominations. He roams the land either as a freelance Slayer or works exclusively for the Church. This Class is based heavily off of BSAA Agents from the Resident Evil Universe. Making a Death Hunter The Death Hunter is first and foremost a survivalist. He mixes ranged and melee attacks with a specialized skill set to accomplish his goals. Abilities: Strength, Constitution, and Dexterity are first and foremost to the Death Hunter, but Wisdom is important for some of their healing abilities, and Intelligence for their skills. Races: Among the common races, humans are the most likely to join this class due to their ability to quickly adapt to any situation. It is not uncommon for Elves and Gnomes to become Death Hunters due to their natural hatred for the undead and aberrations. Undead or Aberrations almost never become Death Hunters Alignment: Any Non-Evil. Starting Gold: 2d6 x 10 GP Moderate Class Features The Death Hunter's abilities are designed to help keep his party on their feet, and to aid him in the battle against undead and aberrations. '''Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Death Hunters are proficient with Simple Weapons, Martial Weapons, and Repeating Crossbows. Death Hunters can wear Light Armor, but are not proficient with any type of shield. : When Using his Repeating Crossbow, a Death Hunter does not provoke attacks of Opportunity from adjacent foes, In addition, loading a clip into his Crossbow becomes a Standard Action and does not provoke an attack of opportunity. : When Using his Repeating Crossbow, a Death Hunter can perform Critical Hits on Undead and Aberrations. This also allows him to sneak attack undead within 30', if he has such an ability. Finally, Any Favored Enemy (Undead) or (Aberration) bonus or Hunter's Veteran bonus can be added to damage rolls vs. Undead and Aberrations. : At 2nd Level, the Death Hunter gains the Improved Unarmed Attack Feat, even if he does not meet the prerequisites. : Starting at 2nd level, When Using his Repeating Crossbow and within 5 ft of his Target, the Death Hunter can choose to take a -2 penalty to all attack rolls that round to make an extra unarmed attack at his highest BAB. If the attack hits, the target is knocked prone unless it makes a reflex save equal to (10 + 1/2 Class Level + Str Mod.) : At 3rd Level, the Death Hunter can gather and mix a variety of herbs into healing salves. Death Hunters automatically gain the use of an Herb Satchel. On a successful DC 15 Profession (Herbalist) Check, he may prepare a single herb. When used, this Herb heals an amount of HP equal to his 1/2 his Ranks in Profession (Herbalist). For each additional use of the Green Herb Ability in a single day, increase the DC by 2. If he fails a check, he may not try again for 24 hours. When used in combat, it is treated as Administering a Potion, and thus provokes attacks of opportunity. : At 4th Level and Every 4 Levels after that, the Death Hunter may upgrade his Repeating Crossbow due to personal experimentation. He may choose to Upgrade the Following. (Each may be selected only once, unless otherwise noted). These personal modification function solely for the Death Hunter, and if the Death Hunter loses his Crossbow, he can replace it by buying another Repeating Crossbow and spending 1 hour making his personal modifications to it. The Death Hunter may have up to Three Repeating Crossbows with these modification at any given time. *May be selected more than once : At 5th Level, the Death Hunter gains the Uncanny Dodge Ability. This Represents his ability to handle a horde of undead without losing his concentration. This improves to Improved Uncanny Dodge at 10th Level : At 6th Level the Death Hunter gains the Evasion Ability. This improves to Improved Evasion at 11th Level : At 7th Level the Death Hunter Gains the Favored Enemy Bonus of the Ranger vs. Undead and Abominations. This is treated as being a +4 bonus at level 7, then a +6 at level 10, A +8 Bonus at Level 15, and a +10 Bonus at Level 20. : At 9th Level the Death Hunter's Green Herb Ability improves to Red Herb, allowing him to heal HP equal to his Full ranks in Profession (Herbalist). : At 13th level, the Death Hunter can not only Critically Hit Undead and Abberations, but he uses his Hunter Veteran bonus as a Bonus to Attack Rolls to confirm Critical Hits vs. Undead and Abberations. : At 14th Level the Death Hunter's Red Herb ability becomes Blue Herb, and he can now heal Poisons with his Herbs. He must make a Profession (Herbalist) check vs the DC of the Poison. If he succeeds, the target is cured. If he fails, he cannot try again for another 24 hours. If he passes the DC of his Profession (Herbalist) Check to restore HP, he also restores HP, and can continue to try and restore HP until he fails. However, he cannot attempt to neutralize the poison again. : At 15th Level the Death Hunter's gradual building immunities now render him immune to Magical And Non-Magical Disease. : At 17th Level the Death Hunter may load a clip into his Repeating Crossbow as a Swift Action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. : At 17th Level the Death Hunter's Herb abilities no longer provoke attacks of Opportunity, and becomes a swift action. : At 18th Level, any Aberration or Undead the Death Hunter kills can never be raised through magical means except through a Wish Spell. In addition, Aberrations or Undead with the Fast Healing or Regeneration quality cannot heal Damage Dealt to them by the Death Hunter using their Fast Healing or Regeneration Qualities. : At 19th Level the Death Hunter gains the Diehard Feat, even if he doesn't meet the prerequisites. If he already has this feat, he may choose another feat that he qualifies for. : The Death Hunter is treated as being under the effects of a continuous Freedom of Movement Spell. This ability does not function if he is unconscious or otherwise helpless. : At 20th Level, when the Death Hunter fights a creature with at least 4 more HD than he has, he cannot be killed unless he is reduced to -20 HP, in addition, all attacks he makes vs. a creature that has 4 or more HD than him gain a +4 untyped bonus to attack rolls. Campaign Information Playing a Death Hunter Religion: Death Hunters are unfettered by the whims and wills of the Gods. Although most Agents who do worship a Deity pay homage to Pelor or other Deities who hate Undead or Aberrations Other Classes: The Death Hunter finds he has most in common with the Ranger, and gets along well with Good Clerics and Paladins even though he usually doesn't agree with their Religious Tenets. He commonly mistrusts Arcane Spellcasters, Evil Clerics, or Neutral Clerics who rebuke rather than turn undead due to their tendency to create abominations for their own ends. Combat: The Death Hunter is a Ranged Attacker who functions well in melee, and his rather good hit dice serves him well in almost any situation. Advancement: Some Death Hunters take levels in Rogue or the Hunter of the Dead Prestige class, due to the fact that their skill sets are similar. Death Hunters in the World Although normally at home in a D20 Modern Setting, the Death Hunter is easily adapted to Traditional 3.5e by giving him prowess with the Repeating Crossbow rather than firearms (as shown above). Daily Life: A Death Hunter is normally assigned to missions for the Church/Town Guard, in their Offtime, they may do freelance work eliminating undead or aberrational threats. Notables: Chris Redfield, Sheva Alomar, Jill Valentine Organizations: Death Hunters congregate together only when forced to by an immense threat, due to their small numbers and great responsibility to their respective territories. NPC Reactions: Most Good Aligned characters show Death Hunters a measure of respect due to their tireless efforts to rid the world of Undead or Aberrational Threats. Death Hunter Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Local) or Knowledge (History) can research Death Hunters to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. Death Hunters in the Game Death Hunters fit well into any campaign that deals primarily with the Undead or Aberrations. Adaptation: A Church sends a Death Hunter with the party to destroy a Lich once and For All ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class